The present invention relates to a method of facsimile transmission and apparatus therefore and, more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus of the type which collects the facsimile charge (including a rental fee of the facsimile apparatus, rental fee of the telephone line or communication line and the like) each time the facsimile apparatus is used on the assumption of many and unspecified users, and also to a transmitting method in such an apparatus.
The facsimile apparatuses of the type which collects monthly charges for the uses of the specified persons or companies have conventionally fairly spread. However, the facsimile apparatus of the foregoing type such that the charge is automatically received each time the facsimile is used is not developed yet. In the public telephones and other telephones which can be used by unspecified persons and each of which the charge is collected each time the telephone is used, the system such that a fixed amount of charge is automatically collected for every charging pulse to be sent from the station of telephone company is adopted. The application of such an automatic charge collecting system to the facsimile apparatus cannot be always said to be proper due to the following reasons. (1) In the case of the telephone in which the charge is paid by the coins or cards, the telephone line will be automatically disconnected when the fee of a telephone call reaches the total amount of coins put into the telephone. However, in the case of the facsimile apparatus, if the line is disconnected while a document (a sheet of paper on which information to be transmitted is expressed by character data, image data and the like) is being scanned, this will result in an unfavorable situation on both sides of the facsimile apparatus and the user. (2) In many cases, the user wants to preliminarily know the facsimile fee.